


A Night of Speed and Passion

by preyasu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, I'm so sorry, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preyasu/pseuds/preyasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic's day takes a turn when he goes to the Honey Store.</p><p>Disclamer: I did not write this. My ex-boyfriend did.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Speed and Passion

It all began the day "Sonic '06" launched. The combination of complex story, multiple level design, and lack of Big the Cat made Sonic '06 pretty much the greatest game of all time. Sonic decided he would celebrate his success by bathing himself in a pool of honey. Sonic likes pouring honey all over his body because he feels it cleanses is pores.

Sonic then ran to the honey store at a moderately brisk pace. After drinking a gallon of room temperature milk to cool down, he went to say "What's crackalakin'?" to his favorite mentally challenged anamorphic bee friend, Hitl- Charmy! Charmy replied with heavy breathing and a look of clinical Depression. This gave Sonic a huge, blue, fur boner. Looking at Sonic's weird fur made Charmy's gross bee dick start throbbing from erection energy.

Charmy then immediately put Sonic's cock on his stupid bee lips. Charmy started sucking like Charmy sucks at being a character. Seriously, I fucking hate Charmy. Sonic started moaning Bon Jovi songs from the mass ecstacy he was experiencing. He started drooling. It was really gross. The Hedgedhog the yelled "BEE MAN! I'm going to thorax fuck you like two Freshman in Biology!" Charmy responded by crying very loudly.

Sonic then butt fucked Charmy 'til he died.


End file.
